


You’re a Snacc

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort Food, Eating, Food, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Roman knows his boyfriend needs some comfort. It’s so easy to tell when he’s shoving Cheetos into his mouth like a starving animal.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	You’re a Snacc

Roman learned early on how to tell what Virgil was feeling. It was through unconventional means, but it had been very consistent thus far. And he knew for a fact, watching Virgil eat Crunchy Cheddar Jalapeño Cheetos at the kitchen table, that he was _screwed_. 

Virgil loved Cheetos more than anything. Possibly even more than Roman, though he always insisted that this was not the case. And the flavour of Cheetos he ate was always an indication of his mood. 

Plain cheese puffs? He's feeling happy, or at least somewhat okay. Crunchy flamin' hot? Sad or upset. XXTRA flamin' hot? Depressive episode. White cheddar bites? He's had a bit to drink. Burger King's Mac 'n' Cheetos? He's had a bit to _smoke_. 

But Crunchy Cheddar Jalapeño Cheetos? That meant, without a doubt, he was pissed as hell. And Roman was almost afraid of what awaited him. It wasn't too often that Virgil got well and truly pissed, but he was a terrifying little demon creature when he did. 

Roman carefully sat down in the chair next to him, not getting so much as a sideways glance. He would have to tread carefully here. 

"Virge," he began softly. "Are you alright, my love?"

Virgil took a deep breath, and Roman was expecting the worst, but all he got was a quiet "Nope."

"Do you... want to talk about it?"

He shoved another handful of Cheetos into his mouth before replying. 

"Harvey _Dense_ showed up at work today." 

Roman knew who he was talking about; Virgil's deceitful ex-boyfriend. Ever since the breakup they tended to either call him by a thematic nickname or simply Deceit. The nicknames had been Roman's idea and Patton was the one who came up with "Deceit". 

"I'm so sorry, darling. Did he say anything to you?"

"Just... ordered his coffee with some _guy_. I think he was trying to brag about having a new boyfriend but I don't really know." Roman began rubbing his back in a soothing manner. 

"He's such a jerk. You're much more mature than he is, I hope you know that."

"Then why do I wanna spray paint his car?" he asked, Roman chuckling. 

"I kinda do too. You still have his address, right?" Virgil finally looked over at him. 

"You're not really suggesting—"

"Of course I am! Have you met me?" 

"That's a felony! We could go to prison!"

"I don't know that it's a felony, maybe just a misdemeanour."

"Either way, it's a bad idea!" 

"Fine, be an upstanding citizen! So dull!" he teased as he rolled his eyes, almost getting a smirk out of his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "You wanna watch some bad horror movies until we pass out on the couch?"

"You know me so well, Princey."

Roman lifted Virgil and carried him bridal style, getting a surprised yelp from him. He crossed his arms and scowled as he was brought to the living room, the two of them starting with the first _Ginger-Dead Man_ movie. 

They cuddled on the couch and made fun of the acting and the plot, Virgil throwing Cheetos at the screen when necessary. He became much more relaxed as they watched the movie, even laughing a few times. Roman loved being able to cheer up his little Storm-Cloud in times of stress. It made him feel like a noble prince rescuing his damsel in distress. 

"How about _Evil Bong_ next?" Roman asked once the movie ended. 

"Oh, hell yeah. Can you grab me some more Cheetos first? I'm out."

Roman smirked. "Yeah, because you kept throwing them at the protagonist."

"Hey, it's not my fault she's a clueless moron that needs snack food thrown at her!"

"Yeah, yeah. What flavour Cheetos?"

He paused for a second, thinking about what he wanted. "Just some puffs will work."

Roman couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face as he kissed Virgil's cheek.

"Then puffs it shall be."


End file.
